


Sonorous Seduction

by Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)



Series: Genre Study [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Forced Pregnancy, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Merman Derek, Mild Blood, Monster!Derek, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Prompted to write some Sterek + Fantasy Horror. So here's some smutty, creepy version of Shape of Water for y'all





	Sonorous Seduction

Okay, when I think dark fantasy, I immediately think Pan’s Labyrinth/Shape of Water, because Guillermo del Toro is just the king of melding those really rich, disturbing worlds, with romance. 

So imagine Stiles, son of the head of security at a research facility. His dad doesn’t really know what goes on there, but what he's sure of is, he's partly paid to keep his head down, so he does. He needs this job, he’s the only one taking care of his young son. 

But because of that, he also has to bring Stiles to work with him frequently. It’s so hard to get the boy to sit still, to occupy himself, to stay in the places that he should be. Especially when there’s breaches, when John has to be in place to address an incident. 

And it's one such time when a nurse just so happens to leave a door open, Stiles unattended. So he takes himself a little tour, wandering through the hallways and trying every single entrance, not caring where he goes just as long as he gets somewhere interesting

He can see light from beneath one of the steel hatches, sparkling and shifting-- puts his ear to the door and can hear these sounds somewhere between metal creaking and someone sighing. Suddenly he wants in that one so bad, he can hardly stand it, his breathing running ragged as he pounds and scrapes at the metal, nails getting bloody. 

By some miracle, or some nightmare, it does swing open. It’s so dark inside, no windows, no lights. But there’s a pool, and it’s throwing reflective shines all over. The air is so damp, and he can hear the rustles of something moving. 

But he has to see. He has to know. 

He drifts down the steps almost aimlessly, eyes riveted to the pool, its depths unknowable. The cement is soaked, covered in slimy moss. The landing is a natural structure, as though this cove was here already and they simply built the cage around it. 

The sound floats from the pool again, sonorous and sultry. It makes his stomach drop, his nipples tighten. For a reason he can’t explain, he’s on his hands and knees, crawling towards it, low to the ground and skulking. 

When he reaches the edge he peers in, looking long and hard. He thinks he’s staring at his own reflection, but then it breaches the surface, face breaking the smooth sheen of the water and making Stiles scrabble back. 

He’s got eyes murky and cool as the ocean in a storm, sharp, pointed teeth, fluttering gills. His hands have webbing when he places them on the edge of the pool and lifts himself. Broad chest, dark nipples, muscles rippling and gleaming. He makes these noises like clicking, so rapid and sharp. His eyelids blink sideways and he always moves from left to right, slithering. 

Stiles is entranced. Stiles can’t help but draw near. Stiles touches that skin, so slick, but rough where it turns to scales– on his arms, near his hips. There’s a thick plate of them, where Stiles would think to put his cock, and as he rubs and rubs and rubs at it, muscles twitch, bloom, reveal a gash. 

He slides the knobs of his fingers inside, moans when it’s warm and sticky and slick. But they’re pushed out quick enough, by a curling, pink, prehensile cock slipping from the opening and tangling around his wrist. The creature hisses, clicks, grabs Stiles by his torso and uses those unthinkably strong muscles to drag him into the water. 

He goes under. There’s groping and slashing and he knows he’s scenting the water with blood. But just as soon as he’s about to pass out from the lack of air, he’s bobbing back up, gasping and flailing and naked. He’s shoved against the edge of the pool, back digging painfully into the stone, and pinned. 

His legs are spread, his eyes roll back in his head as he feels that wriggling cock push inside him. The tip is so slick, so small, but it doesn’t stop curling and bucking, just worms deeper and deeper inside him until his ass is pressed tight to the base. 

The scales scratch and cut as he creature fucks him, using its tail to kick at the water and take him rough. He grips onto it so tight, leaning forward to lick at its teeth, taste its animal breath, make love as much as he can. 

It screeches at its finish, fins flaring off the sides of its face as Stiles feels its cock swell, start to spit inside of him. But it’s not just liquid. Though there’s copious amounts of stringy, viscous mucus, when he rubs it between his fingers he can feel small pearls the size of hail stones inside. 

Eggs. 

The creature dives back below before he can really register it, and though his hole is gaping, none of the secretions gush out. His shaking, bloody finger tips probe carefully inside, poking at a wet, but firm plug that must have been formed in their fucking. 

When his dad finds him later, naked and shaking and soaked through in some distant hallway, they barrage him with questions for weeks, but he never shares what he experienced, what he adored. It’s only a few months later when that sonorous sound slides off the walls again, calls for him to meet his lover again. 

This time he undresses himself, slides into the pool before he ever sees Derek. The merman slithers up behind him, licks at his neck, cups his swollen belly and takes him to the center of the pool. He urges Stiles to float on his back, swims circles around him till he’s stable, then hovers just below him in the water. 

Derek spreads his cheeks again, slides inside again, but this time it’s the muscle of his tongue, far more gentle and specific. Stiles can feel those razor teeth gritting and splitting the skin on his ass, but it’s so minute to the pleasures. Derek eats him out until something inside him loosens, until Stiles feels a gush as his water breaks. 

But it’s only a momentary reprieve, because then Derek is on him, surprisingly careful as he sucks the boy’s cock around his hunter’s maw. Stiles moans and does his best to hold still as egg after egg stretches at his rim, forcing him to bear down to expel it, making him sore and weak and so, so tired. 

Derek holds him afloat long after he loses his strength, brings Stiles to cresting orgasm after orgasm as he delivers. He thinks he’s there for hours, but can’t be sure. Below he can see the little shoal of eggs slowly sinking to the bottom. They’re nearly translucent, glowing and with veins and heartbeats. His children. 

Though Derek does not speak, he looks at Stiles, clicks and sighs, and he knows they will hatch soon enough, grow quicker than he can imagine. The pool will not be big enough for them all. 

And so he starts to plan an escape. 


End file.
